


it's what he deserves

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, FBI Stiles, Queen Lydia, Stydia, car make out, its what he deserves, jackson shits himself, lydia rips jackson a new asshole, revenage, stiles proudly watches, stydia canon, stydia confronts jackson, tea is spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: How the awkward Jackson and stydia scene should go. Lydia Martin ruin Jackson's life and hella proud Stiles cheers her on.





	it's what he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> All stydia fans have dreamed of how this will go down and soon the canon scene will be here but till then here's mine. Ps ignore the fact that Jackson has supernatural strength in this he can suck it.

Lydia Martin never in her life would have thought she would be making out with Stiles Stilinski in his jeep but there she was in the backseat straddling him, with her shirt off. How he convinced her is a mystery to her but to fair, it had been a whole month since she had seen him and she really missed him...and his hands. Currently those hands were under her skirt.

Stiles sucked on her bottom lip then trailed kisses down to her neck, She leaned her neck back to give him better access and ended up hitting her head on the ceiling of the jeep. “Fuck, Stiles!” She yelped, she brought up a hand to rub the spot on her head.

“Yes, I thought that was what your goal for today was.” he said with a knowing smirk. She smacked him upside his head making him yelp too. “Jesus Lydia!”

“Why are we doing this in the jeep in a parking lot of a school we don’t even go to anymore and not in my comfy bed at home.” 

Stiles blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. “It’s kind of been a fantasy of mine since forever and I feel like I kind of owe it to past Stiles to finally hook up with Lydia Martin in my jeep.” He closed his eyes preparing for another hit.

Lydia just smiled and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.”God, you’re such a nerd,” He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her back. “Well lets at least make him proud.” He grinned and kissed her deeper. He licked his tongue over the seam of her lips and she opens up to him and they both groan. His mouth was so warm and she could taste coffee from him. He slid his hands up till they reached her underwear, Lydia grinded down on him making him jerk his hips up to meet up with hers.

“Fuck, Lydia.” He moaned out gripping her ass.

She smirked against his lips. “Isn’t that your goal for today, Stilinski?” She echoed back at him.

He chuckled as his kissed her jaw. “Actually it’s my goal in life.” He grabbed her bare waist and flipped her under him and climbed on top of her, leaning on his elbows and kissed her nose. She laughed and teased his lips with hers before he gave in and trapped her mouth with his.

Suddenly the car door near their heads ripped open. “Stilinski! McCall said you-” They both jerked their eyes up to see...holy shit!

Lydia’s eyes widen. “JACKSON!” 

The couple laid frozen before scrambling up into sitting positions. Lydia reached for her discarded shirt and slid on over her head and Stiles blocked her from view as best as he could. “What the hell is going on?” Jackson looked as if he had been hit between the eyes with a baseball bat.

Stiles' eyes moved to hers wanting Lydia to take the lead on this one. She cleared her throat and raised her head high. “Stiles and I were clearly trying to have sex,” Stiles choked, “which you so rudely interrupted.” Lydia was never one to be subtle and she wasn’t starting now, not for fucking Jackson.

Jackson arrogantly ran his eyes over her body like his owned it. “So Stilinski finally got into your pants after all these years,” She felt Stiles tense beside her, she laced her fingers through his to reassure him,”you’ve really downgraded over the years, Lydia.”

For 2 years Lydia had let him beat her down, made her feel like hiding the best parts of her to please him. She had been an insecure girl who let a boy define her and choose for her, not anymore. Lydia fucking Martin was a confident grown ass woman. Lydia could feel a fire start to burn deep inside her, and like a dragon drawing out fire to roast their victim alive, she let it lose. 

“I’m finally with someone who sees me, not someone who he bent to his image. I’m with someone who doesn’t emotionally abuse me to make his insecure ass feel better and manly-” Lydia hopped down from the jeep and jabbed her finger into Jackson's chest. “-I’m finally with someone who loves and care for me unconditionally instead of running away to London like a scared piece of shit who can’t even make a girl come!” Lydia stared him down and made 5’3 look like 7 feet tall. 

“Lydia-” he tried to say stumbling back but she ripped into him again and again. She kept on her warpath pushing him back with her words like she had a protective shield up.

“No, you don’t get to talk. For years you ripped the words from my mouth before they even formed, that’s not happening again. You don’t get to waltz back into town and act like you know who any of us are. I am not the same little girl you broke.” She was breathing heavy, all the pain that had built up was finally released. She suddenly felt a warm and familiar hand on the small of her back. She looked back to see Stiles looking at her in a way that warmed the ice around her heart. 

Stiles stepped next to her and said, “Jackson, I think you should go before your face is beaten and bleeding and if there’s anything left of you after Lydia’s done then I’ll have my fun.” Lydia beamed at him. 

Jackson took a threatening step toward them, his jaw clenched in rage. “Please, like you could ever-” Stiles leaped forward and twisted Jackson arm behind his back and pinned him to the car. Jackson’s perfect face screwed up in pain.

“In case you didn’t know I’m in the FBI now, Jackson. So I can not only kick your ass I can also hide it where it will never be found.” Stiles nodded his head to Lydia. “And Lydia has killed a man without so much as touching him. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut and be as useful as you can be till we’re done with you.”

“Okay! Okay! I got it!” Jackson cried. Stiles released him, then Lydia grabbed his hair and hit his head on the jeep just for fun. “FUCK.” he whined. 

The couple climbed back into the car. Stiles went to turn the key when Lydia yanked his face to hers and kissed him passionately. She pulled back to rest her forehead to his. “I love you.” Stiles smiled and went back to her lips. Between kisses, Lydia said, “God that was hot.” He laughed against her mouth. They went and parked somewhere else to finish what Jackson Whittemore had interrupted.


End file.
